Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Neplusultra
Summary: Ahhh, it's evil and wrong I tell you. Just wrong.


Hello all, sorry about any errors in this. I just wrote it, and  
I didn't send it to any prereaders. Enjoy(mebby)  
  
  
Shampoo was having a bad day. Correction, Shampoo  
was having a _really_ bad day. She was in America. She  
was lost, almost as lost as if she had been Ryouga, tired,  
hungry, and to make matters even worse, she was a cat.  
  
  
Curiosity Killed the Cat  
Probably a bad idea   
by Olin 'Neplusultra' Petty  
  
I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me.  
Please...  
  
  
Shampoo didn't have a clue as to where she was in this  
damn town. She had gotten here two days ago, after stowing  
away on the plane with Ranma as a cat. Unfortunately, since  
then she hadn't been able to find any hot water, since people kept on  
throwing her out of places. She knew that she was in some town  
called Lunchburg, or something like that anyway. She just couldn't  
seem to get any hot water to change back, so she could ask directions.  
She even knew what house Ranma was staying in, as if that made  
any difference now.  
  
It wasn't that the town was all that crowded. That wasn't  
the problem at all. What was the problem however, was the fact  
that there was so much forested space in the town that it was  
a pain to get around in.  
  
The people here, they must be some of the most unfriendly  
people that she had ever had the misfortune to run into. Her  
hopes had been dashed at least a dozen times that day as childeren  
had asked parents if they could keep her(which generally meant  
a hot bath soon after being taken home), only to have them told  
about how she probably carried too many germs and to stay away.  
She didn't even get the customary bowls of milk when she was in  
neighborhoods.  
  
The absolute worst thing about this trip, was that Ranma was here,  
alone, with that violent little pervert, Akane. Who knows what could  
happen to Ranma if she wasn't around to pervent it.  
  
Shampoo continued walking through the darkened town, looking for  
some place she might find a way to change back. After walking through  
numerous back yards, and making various *mewling* noises at doors  
(unsuccessfully at that.) She eventually saw a light ahead, along with  
the inviting odor of her native cooking.  
  
Needless to say, starving as she was, the smell drew her as a moth  
to a flame. After mewing outside the open back door for a couple of  
minutes without a man came outside with a small bowl. Putting it down  
in front of her he smiled oddly and started to pet her. "There now my  
dear," he said, for some reason speaking in Japanese, "eat it all up.  
You must be starving, yes."  
  
By his actions and voice, Shampoo could tell that the strange man  
was trying to be comforting, but somehow he managed to set her on  
edge. Though that might have been due to the fact that that he was  
stroking her fur the wrong way. There was something familiar about  
the man too...he sort of reminded her of Genma. That fact alone made  
her want to run away, but she was too hungry to really care about anything  
but the food scraps in front of her.  
  
She should have listened to her instincts. The next thing she knew  
the mans stroking and petting turned into a painful grip about the nape  
of her neck. She tried vainly to free herself, but the next thing she knew  
she felt a sharp pain in her head. Then she knew no more.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma and Akane were, for the first time in a long while, happy.  
Everything was going their way, for once. They had gotten out of the  
contry without any of Ranma's fiance's hearing about it and following  
them. Their annoying fathers were half the globe away. And the best  
thing of all was that they were finally going to get married tomorow.  
Sure, Ranma's uncle reminded them a little bit of his father, but they  
weren't going to let something that small disturb their happiness.  
  
Currently they were in his resaraunt waiting for their dinner. After  
a few moments their uncle swept in from the other room carying two  
plates of orange sesame chicken. Ranma had looked like he was  
debating asking a question for a while. Finally he spit it out, "Um...  
Uncle Hikaru? Why do you run a chineese restaraunt if you're  
Japanese?"  
  
Hikaru looked startled for a moment, blinking a bit, then he let loose  
with an uproarous laugh. "Ranma, my boy. Nobody in this town wants  
to go to a Japanese restaraunt. They seem to thing that it's only raw  
fish, but, for some reason everyone wants some chinese food. It's  
simply for money. I pass myself off as chinese, and cook the food,  
for money. I mean it's not like anyone in this town could tell that I  
wasn't chinese anyway."  
  
Ranma looked at his uncle as if he belonged to the Kuno family for  
a moment before tearing into his food. "Hey, Hikaru! What's in this  
chicken? It tastes great!" Smiling Akane nooded, too polite to say  
anything around her large mouthful of chicken.  
  
Hikaru grined. There was something in the grin that made Ranma  
and Akane slightly uneasy. "That," Hikaru said loudly, "my childeren.  
Is a secret." With that he started laughing again and walked off into  
the kitchen. Akane and Ranma looked at each other, shrugged, and  
continued their last dinner as an unmaried couple together.  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru was talking on the phone quietly, and happily. "Yes, I've got  
something here you won't believe. Yea, yea, I know. But this time  
I've really got something. How much would you pay for some pink  
fur?"  
  
  
  
Um sorry about that, please don't kill me. I really don't hate shampoo.  
I swear. It's just that I'm sort of making fun of some people that I used  
to work with. We were right next to this chinese place, and they always  
went on and on about how it was serving cats, and how the neighborhood  
must not have many cats in it, and stuff like that. Ironically enough the  
guy who owns the place looks a lot like Genma(but he isn't bald.)  
There, that's where the story came from. I'm probably going to add to  
it. Don't know why, just feel like it needs it. Another explanation for this  
could be that I was listening to the Kefka theme music a couple of hours  
today. Don't know why I did that.  
  
  
Olin 'Neplusultra' Petty  
http://www.neplusultra.org  
Man is a genius when he is dreaming.  
~Akira Kurosawa 


End file.
